


DINNER AND DIATRIBES | JOHNNY SILVERHAND

by bishlasagna



Series: THE ANARCHIST AND THE MERCENARY [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lust, POV Third Person, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, third wheeling lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishlasagna/pseuds/bishlasagna
Summary: ❝ LOVE HER BUT LEAVE HER WILD. ❞V has a date, and Johnny doesn't like that too much...
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: THE ANARCHIST AND THE MERCENARY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063493
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	DINNER AND DIATRIBES | JOHNNY SILVERHAND

**Author's Note:**

> i don't exactly remember the exact "physics" but lets just say that v and johnny can touch each other?  
> he's not just a ghost/hologram in this one. only v can see him and touch him...if that makes sense....  
> also au where v isn't dying cause of the biochip?
> 
> *this work was partially inspired by "dinner and diatribes" by hozier*

𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐃𝐈𝐀𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐁𝐄𝐒

_**JOHNNY**_ rolled his eyes the fifth time that evening as V got ready for her date. She managed to snag someone and meet at the local restaurant from their apartment building. He pushed off the wall, ambling around as V finished with her hair and makeup. "Is all... _this_ really necessary? I mean, how special is this guy?"

V's hand hesitated, lipstick hovering over her lips. After a quick moment, she capped the makeup and placed it back on the basin's edge. "Johnny, I've already told you this. Plus, you already know," she gestured to her own head, referencing their linked consciousness. "Misty set this up for me. Said this guy is really nice."

He didn't respond. Glitching away, V brushed off his usual _pissy_ attitude and moved to her small cubby of clothes. She decided on a simple black dress and nude heels.

The former rockstar didn't reappear to her until she was leaving for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, his figure appeared, causing her to flinch back. " _Jesus_ , Johnny-"

He stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. The usual grim expression was on his face, which didn't surprise V. As her eyes lifted to him, she was met with the red aviators he famously wore everywhere. "This guy isn't good news. I don't think you should go see that jackass."

V blinked, utterly shocked Johnny would even mention it. A smile crept across her lips before she gave a mocking laugh up at him. "And since when did you think you can control what I do or who I see?" When Johnny scoffed at her words, pride bloomed in her chest. 

Before giving time for him to respond, she shouldered past him and made her way to the elevator. When she made it down to the garage and got in her car, Johnny was already there in the passenger seat. He slugged back against the chair, appearing _**bored**_. "Not even picking you up? Pretty big fuckin' red flag."

"I told him to meet me there, you asshole. Fuck off," V didn't look at him, starting the vehicle and driving off. _She made sure to put the radio extra loud on the way there._

She arrived at the restaurant twelve minutes later, parking her car before making her way inside.

The host smiled at her, "Table for one?"

"Actually I have a reservation here, under V." She answered cooly. "I'm meeting someone here."

As the host checked her computer for the name, Johnny appeared again, lazily waltzing to the desk and peeking over their shoulder. After a moment he only grunts before disappearing again. V knew this kind of behaviour. Johnny was trying to get in her head. _Not like he already was..._

The host quickly found the name and led her to the table. There, a young man already sat with a glass of wine in one hand. Upon noticing V approach, he quickly stood to pull out her chair. "You must be V. The name's Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay. Have you been waiting long?" She asked, seating herself down and scooting towards the table. Jay sat as well. 

Their waitress was swift to fill V's own glass of wine and bring out a glass of water as well.

"Not long. Only about five minutes." Jay replied, picking up his menu. V did the same.

"I mean, old-fashioned dates are nice," Johnny suddenly piped up, appearing next to Jay and circling his chair. "But this is just _boring_. You really wanna go out with a guy who's wearing a cashmere sweater?"

V flinched at Johnny, distracted enough to forget about the ex-rockstar. Hissing under her breath, V tried to focus harder on the menu. " _I said **fuck** **off** , John, this is my night._"

" _John?_ " The rockstar grimaced at her words. "You're calling me John, now? The fuck is that?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jay asked gently, lifting his head with curious eyes.

" _Huh?_ " V's eyes snapped open in embarrassment, quick to shake her head with a smile. She forced her eyes to focus on Jay. "It's nothing, just...not sure what I want. Everything..looks good."

Jay cracked a smile, nodding. He picked up his wine and took a swig. V internally cringed at herself, starting to feel _pity_ for her date. _Poor guy._

"Did you suddenly forget you don't need to talk out loud to _talk_ to me, right?" Johnny smirked, leaning down over Jay's shoulder so their faces were side by side. He could see and _feel_ the tension build in her chest, like slowly pulling a rubber band.

V's jaw clenched and her fists tightened under the table. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. The frustration. Time and time again it seemed Johnny would get the last word. The last action. In _anything_. The pride that once sat there in her chest was smothered out by ire, annoyance, _and_...

Jay opened his mouth, trying to engage in small talk with V as they waited for the waitress to come back to take their orders. But it was nearly impossible for the merc to focus, seeing Johnny move around her peripheral as she stared at Jay. His voice seemed to drown out, causing V to squint slightly.

" ** _C'mon baby,_** " Johnny suddenly _purred_ into her right ear. He paused, allowing her to react; taking a deep breath through her nose and hiding the smirk behind her hand. Johnny's voice was thick and velvety with lust. They both had the same idea in mind, but didn't dare mention it. "Let's blow this joint. Let's grab a bite ourselves and _wind down_ for the night back at the apartment."

_The rubber band got tighter as he pulled more and **more** —_

V slowly stretched her chin out, clenching her jaw again. The right corner of Johnny's lips tugged up. V sensed his figure behind her chair, feeling the need to lean back _into_ him. Just as she started to smile at their closeness, she suddenly gasped to herself, _catching herself._

Her fists quickly came down, making sure to gently hit the table. At the contact with it, Johnny glitched away from her side. Jay blinked, straightening in his chair and closing his mouth.

"Will you..." V swallowed thickly, knowing Johnny was _winning_. She softly patted the table, as if trying to soothe the furniture. "Excuse me for a second? I need to..."

 _Should I have a smoke? Or freshen up in the bathroo_ —

"Go have a smoke. We need one." Johnny rounded Jay's chair before standing on his right side. Her eyes flickered up to his, behind the sunglasses and nearly growled. _She hated when he was right._

V cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly at Jay, "Do you mind if I go have a quick smoke? Won't be more than five minutes. Could use some fresh air right now."

"Oh..." Jay's face when blank. "Sure. Didn't know you smoked—"

Johnny forced a chuckle, annoyed at V's date. A knot of dread balled in V's stomach, hearing the disappointment drip from Jay's words.

"Only...sometimes. If I _really_ need it, you know?" V coughed out, biting the inside of her cheek apprehensively. _This wasn't like her._

"—But yeah." Jay finished his sentence pointedly. Johnny frowned at his tone. "Do you know what you want to order, if the waitress comes back?"

V grabbed her gold "emergency" cigarette case out of her purse, gently tapping it against her palm. "I'm not that hungry, so just order me a salad or something." She stood awkwardly, not even realizing she grabbed her purse on her way out the alley door, leaving no sign for Jay that she was coming back.

V almost hit the door on the outside wall when she stepped out, gasping a mouthful of air. " _Jesus_ , Johnny!"

Johnny flickered into her eyesight, seeming to laugh proudly at himself. He watched her fish a cigarette from her case and deftly light the end of it. Flipping down the lid to her Zippo lighter, she deeply inhaled the smoke. Johnny closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose and feeling the nicotine in his lungs with V.

After a long moment, V reeled her head back and blew the cloud into the neon-filled night sky. The frown on her face was set deep, "You got some fuckin' nerve, Johnny."

"Which is it, huh?" Johnny shifted his weight to one foot, staring accusingly at V. "Is it John or Johnny? Hell, why don't you call me _**Johnathan**_ while you're at it."

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" V exclaimed, taking a wide step towards Johnny. "Why can't I do this one thing for myself, hmm? I finally meet someone and I'm happy for once!"

She quickly had two more puffs before lowering her hand from her mouth. The air was thick with tension, and V swore she could feel the weight of it on her shoulders. She didn't have the mettle to look up at Johnny, continuing to stare at his leather boots. She felt his heavy stare on her.

"No, you're not." His voice drawled unpretentiously.

The muscles in her neck went suddenly _**taught**_. The rubber band was about to _snap_ , he could feel it. V went for another drag from her cigarette.

"If you're going to lie, at least do it convincingly." Johnny flatly replied, propping a hand on his belt.

V growled in annoyance, harshly pulling the cigarette from her lips mid-puff. She threw the stick down onto the damp pavement, squishing it with her heel. "You know what, Johnny? I—"

Johnny glitched forward, moving her back against the building's wall and boxing her in with his arms. V's mouth clamped shut. Although intimidated slightly, she held his stare, biting her tongue.

Without speaking, he leaned down, pressing their lips together. V instantly leaned into it, placing a hand on his cheek.

And... _snap_.

They both deepened the kiss together. V wrapped her arms around his neck as he coiled his around her waist. Their lips worked in sync, rhythmically moving. V shifted, pressing a hand on his chest for air. When Johnny had to crane his neck forward to kiss her, he broke away, starting to kiss her neck. "Did I tell you...you look really fucking hot in that dress?"

V gasped at the sensation of his mouth on her skin, biting down a slight moan of pleasure. She swallowed heavily, starting to wonder if Jay was waiting for her.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking think about him," Johnny nearly growled at her, suddenly detaching from V's neck and leaning over her. She could only nod timidly, rubbing her swollen lips together for a moment. Johnny took her in; reddened lips and innocent eyes.

V watched the ex-rockstar open his mouth, wanting to say _something_. Her eyes zipped between his, waiting with bated breath. Johnny slowly closed his mouth, stepping away and dropped his arms. He sighed through his nose before suddenly glitching out of sight. V's head jerked back in shock, glancing around for any sign of him.

 ** _None_**.

She openly groaned in annoyance, feeling the knot _still_ in her stomach. Pulling out another cigarette, she made her way out of the alley and headed for her car. She figured she'd message Jay, saying _something_ came up...

"You're an asshole, Johnny." She muttered to herself, knowing he was listening. V lit a fresh cigarette as she walked—quick, skillful. Stuffing the lighter away, she inhaled and blew the smoke aloft. " _You fucking owe me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i felt that ending could've been better...


End file.
